1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for supercharging internal combustion engines.
2. Related Art
Superchargers have become popular in recent years as an addition to internal combustion engines as a result of cost efficiency, reliability, and performance. A supercharger is basically a compressor that creates “boost” by forcing more air into the cylinders of the engine than would naturally be drawn in during the engine's intake stroke. By way of background, “boost,” which is typically measured in psi (pounds per square inch), refers to the additional amount of air pressure that is forced into the air intake of the engine to overcome the vacuum force that is naturally created by the engine's air intake. By creating boost, the supercharger forces a denser fuel/air charge into the engine's combustion chamber, which creates more horsepower.
In a conventional supercharger system, the supercharger is typically driven by the crankshaft of the engine via a belt and is often side-mounted on the engine. In such system, compressed air that exits the side-mounted supercharger is coupled to the engine's intake manifold by ducting. However, the ducting associated with the side-mounted supercharger can act as a megaphone that can amplify sound generated by the supercharger to an undesirably high level.
Also, many existing vehicle models have confined engine compartments with low vehicle hood clearance, which provides very little space to mount additional components, such as superchargers. As a result, conventional supercharger systems, which employ side-mounted superchargers, cannot be installed in many vehicle models. Additionally, the low vehicle hood clearance in many current vehicle models prevents superchargers in conventional supercharger systems from being mounted on top of the engine without having to modify the vehicle hood. Furthermore, a supercharger discharges compressed air at a high temperature, which can reduce fuel efficiency of the vehicle engine. However, the confined engine compartments of many existing vehicles models severely limits the space available for cooling devices that may be employed to reduce the temperature of compressed that exits the supercharger.
Thus, there is an intense need for supercharger systems that can overcome the disadvantages of the conventional supercharger systems, and that can increase performance, reduce emissions, decrease fuel consumption, reduce sound and decrease the temperature of compressed air that exits the supercharger system.